Pranks and falling
by Penguin luver
Summary: Cassidy Black and her mother are the only one's who believe her father is innocent, when she goes to Hogwarts she realizes she doesn't have to be alone, when she meets Hilarius George wealey! Sequel to Perfect, sucky summary!
1. New school, new pranks

A/N: So this is the sequal to Perfect, i'm trying to fit the first three years into one so bare with me on the speed of this, so, yeah. Review! Flames are ok they help me write better! Just please don't try to make me cry! lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of the other charecters except Jade, Cassidy, and amelia! The rest belong to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

"Black, Cassidy." 

Cassidy smiled and practically ran up to the hat, her black curls bouncing. She bit her lip as the hat was set on her head, it was so big it slipped over her eyes slightly.

"Ah, a Black. Hmmm, most Blacks are put into Slytherin, but you don't seem to fit there. You have a lot of courage, and much mischief, just like that father of yours. Hmm, if I can't put you in Slytherin then you should go to GRYFFINDOR!"

Cassidy grinned and jumped off the stool, pulling the hat off and handing it to Professor McGonagall before running to the Gryffindor table. She took a seat next to a pair of red headed twins and watched as everyone else was sorted.

After 'Granger, Hermione' Cassidy put her arms on the table and pillowed her head on them, her eyes slowly slipping closed until she was on the edge of sleep, but someone dug a finger into her side.

She jerked up to see a lovely girl grinning at her. The girl's hair was dark brown and pulled into a pony tail, her eyes were green and bright with laughter.

"You were falling asleep, and I didn't think Professor McGonagall would like it if someone began snoring in the middle of the sorting." The girl's voice was barely touched with a bit of a French accent.

"Oh well thanks." Cassidy yawned, and stretched.

"Are you American? You sound like it."

Cassidy shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, well kind of, my mom is English but she moved us to America when I was about three until this year, she wanted me to attend Hogwarts like her and my dad." Cassidy explained as 'Malfoy, Draco' was placed into Slytherin.

"Oh, well then it makes sense why you have an accent." As though she had just remembered her manners the girl held her hand out, "I'm Jade Lupin."

Cassidy shook Jade's hand, "Cassidy Black."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Potter, Harry."

Cassidy and Jade both looked up when Harry's name was called. Although Cassidy had spent most of her life out of the country, but she still knew about the famous Harry Potter. She watched as a skinny boy with messy black hair and glass's sat on the stool and put the hat on.

A minute went by and finally the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

The table went wild, everyone was cheering and yelling, the twins next to Cassidy were jumping up and down chanting, "We got a Potter, we got a Potter."

"Potter, Amelia."

Everyone was quiet again as a skinny girl with red hair sat on the stool, and put the hat on.

It took a little longer for her but finally the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Cassidy though her ear drums were going to explode as the girl sat next to her brother at the Gryffindor table.

Amelia blushed and stared down at the table until everyone quieted down and the sorting went on, Once everything was over Professor Dumbledore stood but Cassidy wasn't listening to him she was concentrating on what the twins were doing beside her, they had their wands under the table and were whispering to each other.

The food appeared and Cassidy forgot the whispering as she began eating, she didn't notice when the twin closest to her pointed his wand at her food and whispered a spell.

When she took her next bite, bugs began crawling out of her roll, Jade and a few other girls screamed, Cassidy looked disgusted and immediately figured out it was the twins. With out a second though she shoved the roll down the back of the shirt of the twin sitting closest to her.

"Ah!" The boy jumped up and did a little dance to try and get the roll and bugs out of his shirt. While he did that Cassidy switched the plates. The other twin noticed but didn't say anything to his brother.

"Geez, did you have to do that?" The red head sat back down when he got all the bugs out of his shirt.

Cassidy blinked innocently, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm Cassidy Black by the way."

"I'm Fred and this is George." The twin who hadn't gotten the roll shoved down his shirt said before his brother could."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Are you American?" Fred asked curiously.

"Well technically I was born in London but my mom moved us to the States when I was about three, and then she moved us back this year because she wanted me to come here like her and my dad had."

Cassidy watched as George took a bite of food and grinned when he started yelling as bugs crawled out of it.

Cassidy giggled then turned to see Jade grinning at her, "Very nice."

"Thank you." Cassidy grinned and when she glanced over and saw the look George was giving her she knew it was going to be a long year.

* * *

"Hey Jade what's up?" 

Jade looked up from the letter she was reading, "Oh just reading a letter from my aunt, she's worried about me, don't know why she would be."

Cassidy laid next to Jade, looking up into the branches of the tree they were beneath, "Do you live with your aunt?"

"Yes, and my uncles. My Aunt Dana and Uncle Jude go to Beaxbotons in France and my Uncle Mikey takes car of us, everyone thought I was going to Beaxbotons but I got a letter here instead."

"Cool."

There was a moment of complete silence. Jade finished reading the rest of her letter and Cassidy stared up into the tree.

"Shut up Malfoy!"

Cassidy sat up and looked to the right to see Malfoy and his body guards saying something to the potter twins, and a red-headed boy.

"Great, you coming Jade?" Cassidy asked and took off running Jade close behind. She stopped a few feet away and listened to the conversation.

"Why don't you find someone else to pick on Malfoy?" The red head and Harry Potter were pointing their wands at Malfoy.

"Lower your wands or I'll have to tell Professor Snape, then what would happen?" Malfoy grinned, "You don't want to be put in detention your first week do you?"

The two boys lowered their wands just as Malfoy brought his wand up but Cassidy was faster.

"Expelliarmus!"

Malfoy's wand shot out of his hand, he turned and glared at Cassidy, "Oh, it's you Black. What are you doing here?"

Cassidy sighed and twirled her wand, "Draco I am shocked. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to address family?"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother, you traitor!"

"Make me!"

"Cassidy!" Jade intervened and grabbed Cassidy's arm before she could pounce, "This isn't the time or the place."

"You're right, too many witness's." Cassidy didn't give Malfoy a chance to comment, she walked past him, Jade, and the other three followed.

"Damn bastard!" She sighed.

"Hey Black, how's your dad doing? And your mother? Still as loony as ever?"

Cassidy stopped "That's it!" She spun around and started walking towards Malfoy but ,this time, it was Harry and the red head who grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Cassidy right?" Harry said, "Malfoy will get more satisfaction if you hit him right now then if you just left. Think of how stupid he'll feel if you just walk away right now? If you go over there and hit him he'll just be happy that he got the much out of you!"

Cassidy sighed, "Fine." She muttered and let them pull her away.

They only stopped when they got around the corner of the castle.

"Stupid Git."

"Thanks for the help, I'm Harry Potter, and this is my sister Amelia and my friend Ron Weasley."

"Hi, I'm Jade Lupin."

"And I'm Cassidy Black."

"Hey, my brother's were talking about you." Ron said.

"Are your brothers a pair of red headed twins who like to play pranks?"

"Yeah, Fred says you're brilliant, but George says you're an idiotic first year."

Cassidy grinned, "Oh well."

"Are you really related to Malfoy?" Amelia asked

"Unfortunately, his mom is my dads cousin, and his dad is my mom's second cousin."

"Wow, you actually mentioned something about your dad." Jade smiled jokingly but Cassidy didn't smile.

"What did he mean about your mom and dad?" Ron asked which caused Amelia to elbow him in the ribs. "Ow what?"

Cassidy looked down then past everyone to the lake, "Everyone thinks my mom is crazy."

"Why?"

"My dads in Azkaban and she thinks he's innocent, she's the only one though." Cassidy felt tears cloud her vision and took off running.

"Cassidy!"

Cassidy ignored Jade's yells and kept running, she ran into the school. Her chest was on fire but she ignored it and kept running until she got to a statue of someone she didn't know. She collapsed next to it and finally let herself cry. She pulled her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

George and Fred were coming down the hall, laughing.

"Hey George, isn't that the girl who shoved the roll down your shirt?" Fred asked stopping.

"Yeah, it looks like it, what's she doing here though?"

"Dunno, it looks like she's crying though."

Cassidy took a deep breath and tried to wipe the tears away. She stopped when she heard someone stepping closer, she looked up to see the twins standing over her, "What?" She snapped rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

"Nothing, we were just wondering if you were ok."

"well, I'm fine, so keep walking."

"Jeez, come on Fred let's go." George and Fred turned to walk away but Cassidy jumped up.

"Wait! I'm sorry, I'm just really upset, and when I'm upset about this I tend to get mad at the first person who talks to me."

Fred smiled, "No problem, you need to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine now." Cassidy shoved her hands into her pockets, "Sorry, bye."

"Wonder what that was about?" Fred asked as Cassidy walked away.

"Don't know, she's weird." Even as George said it he couldn't help but wonder what had happened that would make someone cry that much.

* * *

A/N: Ok don't hate me for such a quick chapter but im trying to fit three years into one story, hmm...I wonder if i can do it, well i'll try. thanks for reading PLZ review! 


	2. breaking bones and breaking hearts

A/N: Here's the second chap. It may seem like it's going fast but that's only because i'm shoving the first three years into one story. so yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

A few days after "the incident" Cassidy was mindlessly walking the halls in hopes of finding something to do. She was alone seeing as how Jade was in detention for something. 

"Hey Black."

Cassidy spun around to see Malfoy walking towards her with his little cronies.

"Oh what, in the name of Merlin, could you want?" Cassidy sighed.

"We came to give you a message." Malfoy grinned at the other two boys, an evil glint shone in his eyes.

"Really? And what is that?"

Malfoy pushed Cassidy down the stairs she was standing in front of, "You're just as crazy as your father and if you're not careful you'll end up like him too."

Cassidy moaned as she tried to sit up from where she'd landed at the bottom of the stairs. Her ankle had snapped when she fallen, her arm had somehow ended up in an uncomfortable position beneath her and her head had smacked against the stairs more then once.

Malfoy didn't seem to care that his cousin was lying on the ground in pain, when she moaned he smiled and said "Lets go boys." and led Crabbe and Goyle away.

Malfoy and his goonies had just left when Fred and George came around the corner. They stopped their laughing and joking when they spotted Cassidy.

"Hey, is that Cassidy?"

George and Fred ran to her and kneeled by her side. She was unconscious now.

"Come on, we should get her to the hospital wing, she must have tripped." Fred said.

George nodded and lifted Cassidy up, and carried her to the hospital wing.

"Do you think she'll be ok?"

"What could have happened?"

"Madame Pomfrey says she'll be fine, and she should be waking up soon."

Cassidy heard the voices first. Her eyes were still closed but she knew who's voices those were.

Jade, Fred, George and Amelia.

"I think she's waking up." Amelia said quietly.

Cassidy opened her eyes slowly to see the four of them leaning over her bed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Cassidy asked with a smile as she tried sat up.

"You shouldn't sit up, you took a nasty fall." George said immediately putting a hand on her shoulder to push her down.

"I'm fine, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey fixed me right up." Cassidy laughed then her laugh turned into a scowl. "Where is he?" she hissed angrily.

"Who?"

"Malfoy, he's the one who pushed me down the stairs!"

"He did?" George narrowed his eyes angrily but Cassidy didn't notice, she was standing up.

"Yeah, I'm going to kill him!"

At that moment Madame Pomfrey came out of her office tsking, "Lay back down this instant young lady." Not giving Cassidy a chance to fight she then turned to the other four, "Leave now, you've gotten her all riled up. Go!"

"Ok, we'll see you later Cassidy."

Everyone mumbled their goodbyes and left.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Jade began yelling in French, she was angry, so whatever she was saying wasn't good.

"I'm going to kill that Malfoy." she finally said.

"Speak of the devil." Fred and George said in unison.

Sure enough Malfoy was walking (for once alone) past them.

"Let me handle this." George said and followed Malfoy around the corner.

The other three only heard silence for a moment then there was a loud banging, what sounded like someone moaning and then the sound of something crashing into a suit of armor.

When George came back around the corner he had a smile on his face.

"It's taken care of." Was all he said

After the incident Cassidy and Jade spent more time with Fred and George, especially Cassidy. She was almost always with the twins, she wasn't overstaying her welcome though, she made the twins laugh and she was great for ideas when they were pulling pranks.

So time went by and everyone thought they could rest easy, Jade and Cassidy were getting even closer, Ron, and Harry were becoming best friends and Amelia was befriending Neville Longbottom. Then Halloween came and Hermione was thrown into the group. Everything seemed to be going great.

Then Cassidy got a letter from her mom and she became quiet. She stopped hanging out with Fred and George and she always had this sad look on her face. No one could figure out why though.

"So, are you ok?"

Cassidy looked up from her book to see Amelia standing over her, "What? Oh yeah, umm I'm fine."

Amelia nodded, "May I sit down?" She gestured to the empty seat across from Cassidy.

"Yeah go ahead."

Amelia smiled and slid into the seat across from Cassidy. She glanced around the library and folded her hands on the table.

"So, what's up?"

Amelia shrugged, "Nothing, Harry's off with Ron and Hermione so I thought I would come find someone to talk to and I found you."

"Oh well, I'm not really in the mood to talk but your more then welcome to pull out a book and join me in the joys of learning."

Amelia grinned and pulled a book out of her bag.

Time went by, neither girl was sure how long before they were shocked out of their reading when a book shelf nearby toppled over. George laid on top of the pile with a dazed look in his eyes, Fred stood above him laughing.

"What on earth is going on here." The librarian came over angrily.

"sorry, I must have slipped."

"Well young man, I don't care what happened, but the two of you will by picking up these books and putting them away without your wands. And I expect them to be in the correct order!" then the old lady flounced away.

"Damn Fred, I hope your happy!" George got up and began pulling up the bookcase.

Fred grinned and grabbed the other side to help his brother. Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so engrossed in staring at Cassidy.

George blushed and glanced over at Cassidy who was watching with an odd look on her face. " was not staring at her, I casually glanced over."

"Yeah that was why you were drooling." Fred said sarcastically fully aware that the girl of interest was listening to their every word. "Admit it, you like her."

"No way,. Why would I like some annoying little first year?"

Cassidy frowned and went back to her book.

Amelia watched as George watched Cassidy with a sad frown before going back to helping his brother get the books in order.

* * *

A/N: So Review and tell me what you think thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last chap! It really means alot to me. 


	3. The kiss

A/N: Short Chap. yeah i know. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the gang.

* * *

Two hours later Cassidy was gone but Amelia had stayed behind with the excuse that she had to find a book for her brother. 

Fred had ditched his brother thirty minutes ago so it was just George grumbling under his breath as he put the last few books on the shelf.

"Hi." Amelia walked over and began helping George with the books.

"Hi." George grumbled back.

"So, I couldn't help but overhear that interesting little conversation you had with your brother." Amelia rearranged the books George had just put up so that they were in alphabetical order, "and neither could Cassidy."

Any other person wouldn't have noticed the way George had paused for only a second as he was putting up a large red book, or the way his eyes flickered with regret for only a moment. Amelia though had a lot of experience in observing and had noticed all of this.

"It hurt her to be called that you know. She's already upset about something and you're just adding onto it."

"That's the thing though, ever since she got that letter she's been all gloomy, she won't even talk to me anymore."

Amelia sighed and she put the last book on the shelf, "Maybe she's not talking to you because you're not asking the right question." Then she was gone.

George sighed and also left the library. He had a lot to think about.

"Hey Cassidy."

Cassidy turned to see George chasing after her. She'd been walking on the grounds, thinking about the upcoming Christmas ball. She'd been getting back into the swing of things a little. She wasn't so sad anymore though sometimes she still fell into a fowl mood.

"Yeah?"

George stopped in front of her, his breath coming out in deep puffs of cold. He wore a red sweater with a large blue 'G' on the front, a pair of jeans, and a thick blue scarf.

"I was just wondering if you were going home for Christmas?" He said quickly.

Cassidy shrugged, "I'm not sure, I don't think so because mom's in France with a friend right now and I'm not sure when she'll be back. Why?"

"Uh no reason, mind if I walk with you a bit?"

Cassidy shrugged and folded her arms across her chest before starting to walk again. She was freezing, even with all the layers. She was wearing a pair of jeans, 2 pairs of thick socks, two sweaters, a red scarf, and a green and black snow hat pulled low on her head.

"So, it's cold huh?"

Cassidy smiled at George's comment and nodded "Yep." There was silence again, "So are you going home for the holidays?"

"Nope mum decided she was going to visit my older brother Charlie." George explained.

Just then a snowball went whizzing through the air and hit Cassidy on the side of her face.

She squealed at the cold and turned to see Amelia, Fred, and Jade laughing. There was snow on Jade's gloves.

"you'll pay for that one Lupin!" Cassidy laughed bending down to pick up some snow, soon a full snow battle was happening.

"No fair, you have more people." George called form his hiding spot behind a tree as one of Fred's snowballs flew by.

"ah here comes the cavalry." Cassidy smiled when she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron coming down from the castle.

Amelia skipped over, dogging snowballs gracefully and grabbed Hermione.

"You're on our time, Harry, Ron, you're on their team." then she was dragging Hermione back over to the rock she'd claimed as hers.

Fred and Jade didn't give them time to hide, they began pelting Harry and Ron with snowballs.

The battle lasted until Jade tripped and fell into the lake, then they all went up to the common room where they hung around the fire for a little while.

Slowly everyone slipped off into bed until it was only George and Cassidy awake. Harry and Ron had been there too, but Amelia had dragged them both away.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Cassidy finally spoke, "Why don't you go to bed, I'll be fine on my own you know."

"No, it's ok, I want to stay up, and I don't want you to get lonely."

Cassidy nodded and took a more comfortable position on the couch by laying down. She and George kept talking until her eyes slowly slipped closed.

George noticed and got up from his seat for a moment he just watched Cassidy's even breathing before bending down and putting his head by hers.

"Cass, Cass." He whispered shaking her a little. She murmured something before turning a little more towards George.

George stopped and stared, she was so beautiful when she was sleeping. He froze suddenly, his hand half-way to her hair. This isn't right, he was older then her, and they hardly knew each other! But she was so beautiful, and she looked so peaceful. He carefully leaned over until there lips were so close he could feel her breath, he realized what he was about to do and began to pull back but Cassidy woke up.

She stared at George, she was shocked that he was so close, but she leaned closer, closed her eyes and kissed him, just like she'd been wanting to do for the longest time. The kiss was sweet and soft, as George pulled her closer until she'd slid off the couch and next to him on the ground. They sat like that for a few minutes, her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms around her waist.

"Sorry guys, I just……" Fred was coming down the stairs and stopped when he saw the two.

The two pulled away at the sound of Fred's voice. They sat back from each other staring at each other then at, guiltily, at Fred.

"Umm, I uh, Should go to bed." Cassidy jumped up and ran as fast as she could up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Hey sorry mate, I wouldn't have come down if I had known." Fred said as George got up.

"It's ok." George though he looked sadly up at the girls dormitory as he walked to bed.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I got a suggestion that i shouldn't get them together for a year or two becuase of the age difference, but i want to hear everyone eles's thoughts before I make my final diecision, the plot I had in mind can easily be re-arranged for this but I just wanted you're guys's input. 

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
